Anything But Ordinary
by LeFlemings
Summary: Somehow, Shizuo manages to get Izaya pregnant. Shizaya/Mpreg/Smut/Lemon/Established relationship/Might be OOC
1. Chapter 1

"Ah.. Ahh.. Shiz-Shizu-chan.."

Shizuo smirked and pinched Izaya's nipple as he continued to thrust into the other male. "Ha.."

"Ah! Fuck, arhhn!" the raven moaned loudly, curling his toes while arching his back into the touches. His fingers dug into the soft material of the mattress while Shizuo was towering over him, fucking him senseless.

Shizuo sped up, sending Izaya over the edge. "Ha.. ha.."

"Rhnn.. Shizu-chan, harder!" Izaya moaned.

"Of course.." he groaned and thrust faster and harder. "Hnn.. ah—"

"Ah.. ha, ah, arhh.." Izaya was almost coming, but far from done with their 'fun' time. "Ah!" he moaned loudly as he came.

"Ha Shizuo breathed out as he thrust a few more times before he too came, filling Izaya up. "Ah.."

Izaya panted, trying to catch his breath. "Another.. round, ne?" Izaya said breathlessly, a smirk forming on his lips.

"You sure about… ah.. that?" the blonde asked, looking down at the raven.

"Very sure. Nnn.." Izaya groaned, feeling Shizuo's cum inside him.

"Hmm.." Shizuo hummed, smiling. "Okay…" he whispered and grabbed Izaya by the thighs, holding him in place, before he started slamming into the raven.

"Ah, no, no, no, hnn.."

"Arh.. what?" Shizuo groaned annoyed as he stopped.

"Another position, ne?"

"Eh?" Shizuo frowned. "Fine, you choose."

"Hmm.." Izaya thought for s second about what position they should use. "Okay, pull out." Shizuo did as told and Izaya sat up in the bed and crawled to sit on Shizuo's lap. He adjusted himself, wrapping an arm around Shizuo's neck while he used his other hand to hold onto Shizuo's cock, positioning it before his opening. "Like this, ne?"

Shizuo chuckled and placed his hands on Izaya's back. "Mmh.."

Izaya smirked as he carefully sat down, Shizuo's member slowly disappearing into Izaya's opening. "Mmn." Izaya purred, wrapping both arms around Shizuo's neck as he sunk all the way down, swallowing all of Shizuo's arousal.

"Oh.. geez," Shizuo moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being inside of Izaya.

"You like?" Izaya chuckled.

"Ah, we haven't done this in some time.." Shizuo breathed out.

"Exactly. Time to try some of the positions we used in high school, ne?"

"Ha.. ahh.. yeah."

"Hnn.." Izaya groaned and tensed his insides around Shizuo to please him.

"Arh, fuck…" Shizuo moaned. He leaned in to Izaya's chest to nip at his nipple.

"Ah~, Shizu-chan~," Izaya moaned. Slowly, he began to move up, disturbing Shizuo's nipping at his nipples. "Nnn.." Shizuo's member was almost completely out before he sat back down again, moaning at the feeling.

"Arh.." Shizuo pulled back a bit to look up at Izaya's face.

Izaya bit his lower lip as he kept moving up and down, gradually increasing the pace as he went. "Fuck," he breathed out.

"Ahh… ha.." Shizuo moaned.

The raven slammed down on Shizuo's cock harder, making them both moan out in pleasure. Izaya gently dug his nails into Shizuo's neck while biting his lip hard.

"Shi—t" Shizuo breathed out.

He sat down one last hard, fast time and came right onto his own stomach, feeling how Shizuo came as well, filling him once again. He was pretty sure he felt some of Shizuo's cum slide out of his ass, as he leaned forward and leaned on Shizuo, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

"Fuck.. we've got to do that more often.." Shizuo mumbled, smirking as he stroke Izaya's back.

"Yeah.." Izaya mumbled in agreement, still breathless after the great fuck.

"Mhh.." Shizuo pulled out and laid Izaya back down on the bed. "Oh, looks like you're more than filled, hm?" Shizuo placed a teasing finger at Izaya's entrance, smudging the cum around the ring of muscle.

"Nn.." Izaya groaned. "Yeah.. Thought I felt some of it slide out."

"Some?" Shizuo chuckled and wiped some of it off.

"Yeah.." Izaya stared into Shizuo's honey eyes and couldn't help but smile. "What time is it?"

"No idea. Does that even matter?" he chuckled and leaned down to suck and nibble at Izaya's neck.

"Mmm.. No, it doesn't." the raven said, tilting his head to give Shizuo better access to his neck.

Shizuo continued sucking and licking at the skin, leaving hickeys in some weird meaningless pattern.

"Mmm.. Shizu-chan," Izaya chuckled and placed a hand on the back of Shizuo's neck, sliding it into his hair to gently nuzzle his scalp.

"Hrrm…" Shizuo hummed and moved down to Izaya's chest, placing soft featherlike kisses on the skin.

"Enjoying yourself?" Izaya yawned.

"Mhmm.." Shizuo hummed, looking up at Izaya. "Looks like you can't take anymore."

"Ah, what makes you think that? I can go for another round if you want to."

"No, you can't.. you're tired." Shizuo chuckled and laid himself down beside the raven. "Besides, I don't think there's room for anymore semen in your ass."

"Shh.." Izaya said, feeling embarrassed. He rolled onto his side and buried his face in Shizuo's chest to hide his forming blush.

"Arh, don't go all cute on me. I can't take it.. makes me want to do you again," Shizuo chuckled and dragged his hands through the raven's hair.

"I'm not cute, Shizu-chan." Izaya protested, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, gently scratching Shizuo's back with his nails.

"Oh, no.. of course not."

"Not funny," Izaya said, placing a soft kiss on Shizuo's chest.

"Sure, sure." Shizuo smiled and played with Izaya's hair.

"Mmm… Covers.." Izaya mumbled.

"You don't want to get cleaned before going to bed? I'll help you, if that's what you want."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Of course I want to.. I'll just have to tell myself that I can't do you again. It'll be hard," Shizuo chuckled.

"My little brute is horny."

"I can't help it. Come on, let's go." Shizuo rose from the bed and pulled Izaya with him to the bathroom.

"I hope it didn't drip onto the floor." Izaya sighed softly as they entered the bathroom. "You know what to do." He said as he went into the shower cabin and bent over, using the wall as support.

The blonde smiled as he looked at Izaya's behind. He turned on the water and let it hit Izaya's back as he wetted two fingers before sliding them into Izaya's opening. "Ha, you're filled up," Shizuo chuckled and moved his fingers back and forth a bit, seeing some of the cum make it's way out of the opening.

"Hnn.." Izaya moaned softly, arching his back slightly at the feeling.

Shizuo licked his lips before he purposely sped up, practically finger-fucking Izaya.

"Ah.. S-shizu-c-ah-n.. What aaahh-re you doing?"

"Having my fun," he said bluntly and continued cleaning Izaya's opening, moving his fingers slower than before.

"Ffffnnn…" Izaya groaned, biting his lip. "Done soon?" Izaya asked impatiently, feeling how his cock twitched with desire. _'Damn…'_

"Hm? No, I think there's some more in.." he paused and pushed his fingers deeper inside. "..here." He teasingly rubbed his fingers against Izaya's prostate, knowing it was right there. They had been together for so many years, of course he would know where his lover's prostate would be.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! Ahh.. Nnn!" Izaya moaned, throwing his head back while arching his back into the touch. Unfortunately, he was already hard again.

The blonde chuckled as he leaned closer to Izaya to lick at his neck as he continued to finger-fuck him.

"Arrhhhh…" Izaya moaned, feeling tired yet aroused as the other finger-fucked him. "More," he moaned.

"Yes.." he whispered against the other's skin. He thrust his fingers in and out of Izaya; the pace increasing and increasing.

"Oh, fuck! Ah!" The raven was very close to coming at the feeling of Shizuo's fingers going in and out of him. "Ah!" he moaned loudly when he suddenly came. He panted hardly and let his head hit the wall gently.

"Heh, did that feel good?" Shizuo asked as he cleaned Izaya's entrance for all the cum, letting it slide down his thighs and onto the tiles. He grabbed the showerhead and started cleaning the raven's body, back first.

"Nnn… Mhmm.." Izaya breathed out, not wanting to move since he was pretty tired.

Shizuo carefully turned Izaya around, letting him lean against the wall of the shower cabin. He let the water clean the raven's front body before turning the water off. "There…" he smiled. "See? You were too tired to go for another round," the blonde chuckled. He pulled Izaya out and found a towel for him.

Being too lazy, not to mention tired, to argue, Izaya accepted the towel and began drying himself off. "Shizu-chan, can you go change the sheets?"

"Sure." Shizuo smiled and left the bathroom. He went to the bedroom to change the sheets and to get some boxers on.

Soon after Izaya came back into the bedroom, still naked. He saw Shizuo change the sheets on the pillow and.. saw that the blonde was wearing his boxers. "I suppose we aren't sleeping naked today? We always sleep naked after sex."

"Well, you're welcome to sleep naked if you want to," Shizuo chuckled.

"It's no fun if Shizu-chan isn't naked as well." Izaya fake pouted as he went to their closet to find some boxers to wear. He pulled on some red ones.

"Aww, did I really disappoint you that much?" Shizuo mumbled and laid himself under the covers, waiting for Izaya to join him.

"You did," Izaya chuckled with a smile and lay himself down in the bed, snuggling under the covers with Shizuo. "Stupid protozoan."

* * *

Christine: New… story xD again :D  
Signe: We keep writing new ones… Whoops! xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Five weeks after the one hell of a good night._

Izaya blinked rapidly, waking up by the sound of his alarm going off. He blindly let a hand find the cause of the horrible sound on his nightstand and successfully turned it off. "Shizu-chan, wake up, it's time to get up." Izaya said and sat up in the bed, immediately regretting doing so. He felt nauseous. "Urg.." he mumbled, laying back down again.

"Hn?" the blonde groaned and turned to lie on his back. He rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. "Already?" he mumbled with a hoarse voice.

"Yes." Izaya said and turned to lie on his side; his back facing Shizuo. He really felt horrible.

"Hey.." Shizuo frowned and let a hand fall down onto Izaya's side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel very good."

"Hm? You ate something bad?"

"No."

"Okay, that's odd." Shizuo stretched and sat up, looking down at Izaya.

_'Dammit..' _Izaya thought as he realized that he might need to go to the bathroom soon. He slowly sat up and rose form the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

"Hm?" Shizuo raised a brow and watched Izaya leave the room in a hurry.

The raven ended up running into the bathroom short after he had left the bedroom and kneeled down before the toilet, holding onto the toilet seat as he started vomiting.

Shizuo leaned back on his arms and sighed. He flinched at the sound of Izaya emptying his stomach. "What the..?"

"Urgh.." Izaya complained as he flushed the toilet. He crossed his arms over the toilet seat and buried his face in them. He did feel a bit better but he still felt nauseous.

Shizuo lazily got out of bed to see what was going on in the bathroom. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. I feel better now." And he did. He felt better with every minute that went on.

"Hm.. that's weird.." Shizuo mumbled, still standing in the doorway; his arms crossed.

Izaya slowly got up from the floor, still feeling a bit sick, but nothing too serious. He went to the sink to wash his mouth and hands. "I guess that was it."

"Okay?" Shizuo questioned and left the bathroom.

"Must have been something I've eaten then, ne?" Izaya said as he followed the blonde.

"Yeah, but what? You didn't eat anything out of the ordinary, did you?" Shizuo asked as he looked at Izaya.

"No, I don't recall eating anything like that."

"Hmm," Shizuo hummed.

"Don't give it too much thought, Shizu-chan. I'm alright now, ne?"

"Yeah, sure." Shizuo chuckled.

* * *

Now it was getting annoying. It was the third day in a row Izaya felt sick in the morning. "Shizu-chan, it's time for you to get up." Izaya said; his back turned to Shizuo.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm awake.." Shizuo mumbled tiredly.

"Good." Izaya replied weakly. He was getting tired of feeling nauseous every morning. It was a real pain in the ass and he just hoped and begged for not having to go to the bathroom again. For the third fucking time that week.

"How are you feeling today then?"

"Not good." Izaya groaned.

"Again?"

"Yeah..." the raven sighed.

"Geez.. you should have a word with Shinra or something."

"I know, I know. I'll go pay him a visit later."

"Good," Shizuo mumbled.

"Yes, yes. Just go and get ready, ne?" Izaya said annoyed.

"Geez, take it easy, grumpy," Shizuo mocked and sat up in the bed, swinging the covers over on top of Izaya. He got up from the bed and stretched his body.

"Speak for yourself."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and went to find some clean clothes in the closet, before leaving the room to take a shower.

"Damn.." Izaya mumbled and slowly sat up in the bed. "Urgh.." he complained as he rose from the bed. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, "Bathroom!" was the only thing he got to exclaim before he ran to the bathroom, slamming the door open to kneel down before the toilet and vomit. He was utterly grateful that the blonde inside the shower cabin hadn't locked the damn door.

The blonde sighed under the warm water as he heard Izaya come barging in. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the horrible puking-sound.

The raven flushed and went to wash his mouth and hands. "Urghh.." he mumbled, almost hissing in annoyance. Which was very unlike him.

The blonde finished up and stepped out of the shower cabin. He grabbed a towel and started drying his body off. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes. Strangely." Izaya sighed.

"Great."

"I'll take a quick shower and go to Shinra." The raven did as he said and went into the shower cabin, washing his body.

"Mhmm," Shizuo hummed to himself as he left the bathroom.

Izaya quickly washed his body and found some clothes to wear. He wondered what could be wrong with him, if there was anything wrong at all. It might as well just have been three strange coincidences. You never know, right? "Who is making breakfast today, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Don't know.."

"You.. don't know? Great, then I'll just make it." Izaya said in a rather angry tone. He went into the kitchen and found some eggs to make omelettes.

"Would you just calm down?"

"Excuse me?" Izaya huffed. "I am perfectly calm."

"Whatever you say.." Shizuo rolled his eyes.

Izaya sighed in annoyance and made the omelettes. Once they were done he put them on two plates, one for Shizuo and one for himself. He placed the plates on the kitchen table and found some glasses and milk. "Breakfast is ready," he said in a calm tone. He had no idea why he had been so angry with Shizuo a few minutes ago. But he just couldn't help it. He had felt really angry.

"Wha-?" Shizuo let out dumbfounded. He slowly sat down, looking at Izaya.

"Look," Izaya sighed, noticing Shizuo questioning look, "I'm sorry about before, okay?"

"Okay.." the blonde mumbled and poured himself a glass of milk.

Izaya nodded and began eating. "I'll go see Shinra after breakfast."

"Alright.."

"..." Izaya glared at Shizuo.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

Shizuo continued eating his breakfast, trying to avoid Izaya's glare.

Suddenly Izaya rose from his seat. "I'll be leaving now," he said and left for the front door, putting on his fur jacket.

"You aren't going to eat your breakfast?" Shizuo yelled, frowning.

"I'm not hungry." Izaya yelled back and left the house, closing the door a bit harshly behind him as he went out.

Shizuo sighed and finished his food, wondering if he should eat Izaya's too. He cleaned up in the kitchen and went to get ready for work.

"Tch, stupid protozoan.. Doesn't even worry about me.. 'Alright', he says. No, no, I definitely shouldn't text him and tell him what's wrong with me if that's the case. If I have cancer, he won't know until he gets off from work. Hmpf!" he muttered to himself as he walked to the train station. On the train, he calmed down and found that he had done something stupid again. He sighed at the thought and left the train, heading for Shinra and Celty's apartment. It wasn't very far from the station, so he got there quickly. He knocked on the door and waited for a good two minutes before Celty opened the door.

The headless rider gestured Izaya to come in. She typed on her PDA: "What's the matter?"

Izaya read the message and walked into the house, hands in the pockets of his fur coat. "I seem to have been feeling sick every morning in three days. And it's starting to bother me. Is Shinra home?"

"I'll go get him." she showed Izaya the screen and waited for a nod before leaving to find Shinra. The underground doctor followed Celty to the entrance where Izaya was.

"What's wrong, Izaya? I hear you've been feeling sick." Shinra said with a small smile tugging his lips.

"Yes, that seems to be it."

"Since when and how do you feel?"

"Well, every time I wake up, I feel nauseous and end up emptying my stomach. It's been like this for three days now."

"That sounds rather strange." Shinra said, frowning slightly in confusion. "Let me take some tests and then you can go home. I'll call you later when I've got the results."

"Alright." Izaya sighed lightly and followed Shinra into one of his medical rooms.

* * *

Christine: New chappie!  
Signe: Thanks for all the lovely reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya sat before his computer, not giving the samples he had given Shinra much thought. It might just have been a minor stomach infection that only haunted him in the mornings. Shinra had taken some samples of his blood and.. pee. And some cells from his mouth by rubbing cotton bud against his inner cheek and he had done a few other things, like taking his blood pressure. Nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, and a quick scan of his stomach was also taken. Now he just had to wait.

Currently, he was on his usual chat room, though he didn't feel much like chatting with his beloved humans. Alright, maybe he was just a _bit _curious. Then suddenly, his phone rang and to his luck, it was Shinra. "Yo~" he greeted cheerfully.

_"Hello.. Umm.. How do I say this…" _Shinra said. Izaya thought he sounded somewhat nervous. Maybe there really was something wrong with him? Was it cancer?

"What is it, Shinra?" Izaya said, still sounding rather cheerful.

_"Well... Umm.. Congratulations. You're pregnant."  
_  
Izaya was dumbfounded. "Eh?" was the only sound he could offer his friend.

_"Izaya... you're pregnant."_

What did Shinra just say? Izaya… was pregnant? That couldn't be! He was male for god's sake! He couldn't possibly be pregnant! _'He must be joking… Ahaha, yes, he's joking!'_

"Ahaha, very funny, Shinra. You almost got me there. How can you sound so serious! Shinra is never serious!" Izaya chuckled evilly, though he had to admit he was a bit nervous.

_"I'm not joking Izaya. I'm serious."_

"You can't be serious. I'm male, Shinra. Males don't get pregnant, ne?"

_"Izaya. You're pregnant."_

Shit. Shinra was serious. There was no sign of this being a joke. Besides, Shinra had never been a very serious guy. Even the time when Shizuo got shot in high school, he had called Izaya and told him in a very happy and excited tone. His friend had just been shot, and he wasn't worried? Well, it was Shizuo after all, so there would be no reason to worry… but still.

Izaya was getting nervous now. He was pregnant, alright. But how? How could he possibly be pregnant? It was just impossibly, wasn't it?_  
_  
"Wha-.." Izaya started, trying to calm down. "How?" he said calmly.

_"Your body seems to have somehow created a uterus. I'm guessing Shizuo is the father, and he's the one who made_ _you pregnant."_ Izaya was silent. Utterly stunned at his state. _"Izaya? hello? Are you there? Please, calm down."_

"Y-yeah.. I'm still here. I just.. need some time, ne?"

_"Of course. I would like you to come here for a check up soon-"_

"Can't we.. talk about that another day?"

_"I understand that you need time and Shizuo as well, once you tell him. But I want you to call me tomorrow then, okay?"_

"Yes. Sure, I'll do that."

"It's gonna be alright, Izaya. I'm sure."

"Yeah.. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Take care."

With that, Izaya hung up. He sat there, thinking it over.

What could he do? He could get an abortion.. No, he couldn't do that! He couldn't kill a human who was part of him. Yes, he had been the reason for other's death before, but he would never kill family. And the child… inside him would be family too. Urgh, it was a weird thought.. Having a child inside of him just seemed impossible. But apparently nature had other plans for him.

What else was there to do? He could always give birth to it and then give it away? Argh, no, that wouldn't work either. It _was _family after all and he wouldn't want the child to have bad parents. Wait, then he and Shizuo would take care of it. Could _they _be good parents? Well, they would have to try to find out. Thinking about Shizuo, what would the blonde monster say? Would he freak out? Be happy? Throw the couch out the window?

Looking at the clock on his computer, Izaya noticed that he had sat there for almost one and a half hour. _And _Shizuo would be home any minute by now.__

A few minutes passed and Shizuo entered the apartment. He sighed as he made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. __

"Ehem.." Izaya said from his desk.__

"What did I do now?" Shizuo complained.__

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya continued, ignoring what the other said as he rose from his chair and stood beside the couch.__

"Oh.." Shizuo rose from the couch and kissed Izaya's cheek. "Better?"

"Shizu-chan... I'm pregnant."

Shizuo blinked in confusion before laughing out loud. "Good one.. You got me there."__

Izaya smiled gently at the blonde and took a step closer to the coffee table where a book luckily lay. He picked it up and smacked Shizuo in the head.__

"Ow! What the hell?" Shizuo placed his hands on his head and glared at Izaya. __

"Shizu-chan... I'm pregnant."__

"Ow.." he rubbed his head. "You're kidding me."__

"No. I'm really pregnant.."__

"Tch.. no way."__

"Listen to me. I'm pregnant. Seriously."__

"Izaya, you're dreaming.. obviously you can't be pregnant." he rubbed his head again. "Ow.." he mumbled annoyed.__

"If I tell you I'm pregnant, then I _am _fucking pregnant!"__

Shizuo huffed. "Alright, alright!"__

"Good!" Izaya was already angry again. He angrily stepped past Shizuo and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms.__

"Geez, sorry.."__

"It's okay... I'm just.." He sighed.__

"Explains the mood-swings," Shizuo mumbled to himself.__

"Did you say something?"__

"No."__

Izaya leaned back in the couch and stared up on the ceiling. "I'm lost, Shizu-chan. I don't know what to do about this." Izaya suddenly said.__

"First of all I want to know... exactly _how _it could happen." Shizuo sat down next to Izaya.__

"I don't know. When Shinra called me and told me I was pregnant, he only got to say that my body somehow created a uterus."__

Shizuo thought for a second. "Oh."__

"Yeah.. I didn't really feel like talking to him after having been told I was.. pregnant, ne? So I don't know much."__

"Okay.. Well. No, I don't know. I guess it's a bit shocking."__

"It's a _huge _shock. But, I've thought about it. And I don't want an abortion."__

_'Good thing I didn't say he should get one.. I'd probably be dead by now then.' _Shizuo thought and gulped. "Is that so?"__

"Yes. Do you disagree?" Izaya questioned, leaned up against Shizuo; he turned his gaze to Shizuo's hand, resting on the blonde's thigh.__

"Well..." Shizuo started out. __

"You want me to get an abortion?" Izaya said, sounding angry.__

"Hey.."__

"Is that what you want?" Izaya interrupted.__

"N-"__

"So that's what you want!" Izaya said angrily and quickly rose from the couch, looking down at Shizuo. "How could you, Shizu-chan! You know how much I love humans, and to play with them, but this one is gonna be a part of me! A part of _us_! I can't possibly kill it!" he yelled.__

"And here we go again.." Shizuo mumbled to himself as he looked at Izaya. __

"How can you even ask me something like that! The damn kid is inside my body! _We're _gonna have this child whether you like it or not!" Izaya yelled as he angrily walked towards the stairs. "You stupid protozoan!"__

"Okay." Shizuo calmly yelled after Izaya. "Arrrhh.." he let out as he leaned back in the couch, banging his head against the back of the couch. __

"Urghhhh!" Izaya yelled back and slammed their bedroom door closed. He went straight to the bed and lay down on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.__

The blonde's body jumped a bit as he heard the door slam closed. He took a deep breath and rose from the couch, heading to the bedroom. __

'Stupid, stupid, stupid protozoan! Idiotic brute! Neanderthal! Caveman! Stupid lout!' Izaya thought.__

Shizuo opened the door to the bedroom and popped his head in, seeing Izaya lying on the bed. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to Izaya. __

"Nnn.." Izaya complained, obviously still angry.__

"Sorry."__

Izaya tensed at the sudden, and much unexpected, apology. "Mhm."__

Shizuo sighed, he didn't know what to say at all.__

"I'm not getting an abortion." Izaya said and slowly sat up on the bed.__

"You sure you can handle it?"__

"I don't know."__

"Well.."__

"Well?"__

"I'm not sure if I know what to do.."__

"We can figure it out." Izaya assured him, moving closer to the blonde.__

"You're certain about this?"__

"I think so. Besides, you would make a good father."__

"Me? You think so?" Shizuo raised a brow.__

"Yeah.. I do.." Izaya said calmly. Shizuo had helped him calm down a bit.__

"Well, I'm not quite sure about that.." Shizuo chuckled. __

"We'll just have to wait and see, ne?" Izaya said and slipped onto Shizuo's lap, looking down at the other's chest.__

The blonde smiled at Izaya. He placed a quick kiss on the other's lips. __

"Ne, Shizu-chan?"__

"Hm?"__

"Do you wanna have a child with me?"__

There was a short pause before Shizuo answered. "Okay."__

"Just, okay?"__

"I want to.."__

"You're not very convincing."__

Shizuo sighed and pushed Izaya down onto the bed. He towered over him and leaned down to kiss the other passionately. __

"Mmm.." Izaya purred and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to pull him closer.__

The blonde snuck a hand up under Izaya's shirt and started playing with the other's nipple. __

"Nnn..." Izaya moaned and pulled back. "N-no.. Shizu-chan, we can't go there."__

"Hn? Why not?"__

"I'm pregnant. And I'm _male_. I have no idea whether it will affect the child or not."__

Shizuo stared at Izaya for a while. "So.. you're saying I can't have sex with you for nine whole fucking months? Are you trying to kill me?"__

"Maybe." Izaya smirked smugly.__

"Geez.." Shizuo sighed and moved off of Izaya. __

"Hey," Izaya complained, wrapping his legs around the blonde to prevent the other from moving. "As long as you don't go inside me, I'm sure it won't be a problem."__

Shizuo placed his hands back down on the bed, beside Izaya's head. "That's the whole point of having sex, Izaya."__

"Then we'll have none-sex. You're not going anywhere before you've finished me off."__

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"__

"Take your pants off."__

Shizuo raised a brow and removed his pants. __

"Then your boxers."__

"Wha-? You're not making any sense.." the blonde frowned.__

"Off they go."__

Moments later Shizuo's boxers were on the floor. "Yes?"__

"Now, take mine off. My pants and boxers."__

Shizuo did as told.__

"Good job! Now.." Izaya started, pushing Shizuo into a sitting position as he sat up. He made Shizuo stretch his legs and sat down in between them, with his own legs moving over Shizuo's and behind the blonde's body. He took a hold of Shizuo's hand and placed it on his own cock while he himself began stroking Shizuo's cock. "This."__

"Mmh.." Shizuo moaned at the touch. He leaned in closer and locked his and Izaya's lips, before he began stroking the other's member.__

"Nnnn.." Izaya moaned, stroking the other faster and harder.__

"Ahh.." Shizuo breathed out into Izaya's mouth.__

"Shizu-chan." Izaya moaned before parting his lips to lick the blonde's.__

The blonde too parted his lips and immediately felt a playful tongue inside his mouth. He stroke Izaya's member faster and faster, earning some obscene moans from the raven, which turned him even more on. "Hnmmhh-"__

"Ahrn.." It definitely felt good, though it wasn't as good as when Shizuo fucked him. Great, now he really wanted it... But they couldn't. They needed to know if it would harm the child. He let his other hand slide up and down on Shizuo's chest while they practically ate each other as they kissed.__

"Mmm.." the blonde let out. "Ahh.."__

Shit, Izaya was close to coming. "Fuck.." he mumbled into the kiss right before coming. "Ahhh.."__

"Ahh.." Shizuo came right after the raven. "Ha.. ha.." he panted. He removed his hand from Izaya's member, only to see it covered in cum. "Arhh.."__

Izaya too, let go of the other's member and leaned up to kiss the blonde on the cheek. "Shizu-chan.. We just had none-sex."__

"I.. prefer the real deal." Shizuo chuckled. __

"Agreed. But, much better than nothing, ne?"__

"That's true."

* * *

Christine: Sorry for not updating earlier… so… here you go! Hope you'll enjoy it!  
Signe: We know that the sex is really weird, but… well, just tell us what you think!


End file.
